gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horsey Give Grumps
'''Horsey Give Grumps' is a charity live stream hosted by the Game Grumps on their twitch channel on Saturday, June 11th, 2016. The stream was arranged to raise funds for Arin's mother's charity, Healing Horse Therapy Center. The stream was scheduled to run approximately from noon to eight p.m. pacific standard time, although it started later due to technical difficulties and ran later since the stream reach its donation goal. The Twitch chat was moderated by MissDeerFace, Gamblord, and StarExorcist. Cast The Game Grumps * Arin Hanson * Ross O'Donovan * Barry Kramer * Suzy Berhow * Kevin Abernathy * Brian Wecht * Vernon Shaw * Danny Avidan * Brent Lilley * Jack Walsh Guests * Mark Fischbach * Jared Rosen * Sam Leichtamer * Alex Louis * Seán McLoughlin (via Skype) * Jimmy Sunder * Jirard Khalil * Holly Conrad * Ian Hecox * Pamela Horton * Maurette Hanson (via Skype) * Matt Watson * Doctor Sung * Lord Phobos * Havve Hogan * Commander Meouch * Anthony Carboni Games Petz Horse Club The first game played on the stream was Petz Horse Club for the Wii. Ross began playing it, but quickly handed the controller off to Barry. Barry plays for a while before handing the controller off to Brian. Brian stops playing when he spins the Wheel of Pain, and Suzy later picks up the controller. Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp The second game played on the stream was Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp for the Wii. Suzy plays this game briefly before giving the controller to Arin. Arin stops playing after Vernon has to massage his feet, and Jared picks up. Barry later plays briefly before handing the controller back to Jared. Sam plays briely before Barry plays again. Medieval Games The third game played on the stream was Medieval Games for the Wii. Jared plays this game briefly, but they stop playing as there are no horses in the game. My Riding Stables: Life with Horses The fourth game played on the stream was My Riding Stables: Life with Horses for Steam. Barry plays this game while Arin, Alex, Jimmy, and Jared watch. Jirard momentarily played the game before handing it back to Barry. Ian later plays this game before switching to the next game. CLOP The fifth game played is the internet browser game CLOP. Ian plays this game this game first, followed by Pamela, Barry, Brian, Ian again, and Sam. Robot Unicorn Attack The sixth game played on the stream is the internet browser game Robot Unicorn Attack. Jared plays this game first, followed by Sam, Ross, Ian, Jack, and Ross again. Secret of the Magic Crystals The seventh game played on the stream is Secret of the Magic Crystals for Steam. Alex played this game for the rest of the stream Donation incentives T-shirts A stream-exclusive shirt was made available on The Yetee for $20. All proceeds ($9.50 per shirt) were donated to the Healing Horse Therapy Center. Giveaways Raffles The Game Grumps gave away a number of items as raffles during the stream, including copies of Dark Souls III, Overwatch, Super Mario Maker, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, a Wii U, a Razer DeathAdder Chroma mouse, an Xbox One, and a Wii U Pro Controller (with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U). Brian's tweet Brian tweeted out a link to the stream on the Game Grumps twitter, and Arin promised if the tweet reached ten thousand retweets, he would let Brian feed him expired pudding while he does a handstand. They did not reach this goal, but Brian sends out another tweet, this time with the goal of five thousand retweets with the same incentive. They did achieve this goal. However, as Arin could not eat pudding due to his Paleo diet, he instead was fed ketchup. Ten Minute Hype For a ten-minute period, Arin said he would match all donations made. This totaled $3750.96. 25 Burpees Arin, Matt, Ian, Brian, Barry, Vernon, and Pamela all agreed to do twenty-five burpies and $45,000 raised. They do manage to reach the goal and do the burpees. Skype with Arin Any donations of $300 in the last hour and a half were rewarded with a fifteen-minute Skype call with Arin. Portrait by Arin Any donations of $350 in the last hour and a half were rewarded with a portrait of themselves drawn by Arin. Thank You in Game Grumps Any donations of $500 in the last hour and a half were rewarded with a thank you in an episode of . PS4 to Highest Bidder The highest bidder from the last hour and a half of the stream was rewarded with a PlayStation 4 signed by all of the hosts on the stream with a drawing of Arin of whatever the winner wants. Jirard also throws in Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection, and three extra PS4 controllers. Ruin Anthony's Search History Anthony promised to ruin his search history if they raised $2,500 in ten minutes. They do not make this goal. Burpee Off Vernon, Arin, Sunder, and Doctor Sung agree to do a burpee off challenge once $65,000 was reached. This goal was reached at the end. Vernon ends at twenty-three, Arin ends at fourteen, Jimmy ends at thirty, and Dr. Sung ends at fifty burpees. Followed by @GameGrumps on Twitter Anyone who donated $200 in the last forty minutes of the stream will be followed by Game Grumps on Twitter, and are promised at least one DM. Last Three Minutes Arin once again agreed to match all donations for the three minutes leading up to the end of the stream in order to hit the $65,000 goal. Arin ended up donating $3205.24. Wheel of Funishment During the stream, they rename the Wheel of Pain as the "Wheel of Funishment." They reuse some punishments from the last stream and add some new ones. They began the stream spinning once for every $1,000 donated, but eventually lost track and spun less frequently. Real Talk "Real talk" is a punishment in which the spinner must give real talk. Kevin spins this punishment, and talks about real things. Mark spins this punishment next after Kevin, but spins again. This punishment was then replaced on the wheel with "Horse facts." Massage Arin's/Ross's Feet "Massage Arin's/Ross's feet" is a punishment in which the spinner must massage either Arin or Ross's feet. Mark spins this punishment and massages Ross's foot with pudding. Vernon spins this punishment and massages Arin's foot with pudding. Mark joins in and massages Arin's other foot. Sam spins this punishment right after she joins the stream, and has to massage Arin's feett. Since Sam was a professional masseuse, she gives Arin a true foot massage with lotion, which Arin enjoys. Mark spins this punishment again, and once again massages Arin's foot. About halfway through the stream, this punishment was removed from the wheel. Horse Facts "Horse fact" is a punishment that replaced "real talk" on the wheel, in which the the spinner has to state horse facts. Ross spins this punishment and has to answer some questions about horses. According to Brian, if he stated an incorrect facts, he would be spanked. Arin spins this punishment on his second turn to spin, and he recites horse facts. Barry spins this punishment on his second turn, although Brian switches it to "TP Feast" on him. About halfway through the stream, this punishment was was removed. Audrey Story "Audrey's story" is a punishment in which Brian tells the spinner stories about Audrey. Barry spins this punishment and Brian tells a story to Barry about changing Audrey's diaper after showing the cast of the stream some pictures of her. Danny spins this punishment on his second turn. Brian tells Danny a story about Audrey talking about genitalia. Brian also gives a bonus story about Audrey screaming about Brian's nipples. This punishment was removed from the wheel about halfway through the stream. MLP Dramatic Reading "My Little Pony dramatic reading" is a punishment in which the spinner must read a dramatic reading of a My Little Pony fan fiction. Brian spins this punishment and reads an erotic fan fiction about Twilight Sparkle picked out by Ross. Brian continued until the next one thousand dollar donation milestone was passed, which was passed after Mark donated money himself. Jared spins this punishment on his second attempt, and finds a fan fiction about Fluttershy to read. Similar to the first time the challenge was spun, Jared continues until a thousand dollar milestone was hit, which again, Mark donates his own money to reach. Ross spins this punishment and reads a fan fiction about Pinkie Pie and Flutter Shy he picked out. Havve Hogan spins this punishment. Since he does not speak, Doctor Sung reads it as proxy. He reads a fan-fiction chosen by Brian. Lord Phobos spins this punishment. Since he does not speak either, Doctor Sung once again reads as a proxy. However, a large donation is made before he begins reading which excuses him from reading. Eat Brian's Nuts "Eat Brian's nuts" is a punishment in which the spinner has to eat Brian's salty nuts. Danny spins this punishment, but cannot eat nuts, so Brian allows him a "nut proxy." Mark volunteers to take Danny's place and eat Brian's nuts. Jared spins this punishment on his first try but spins again. Mark spins this one later on his second turn, but spins again as he already ate Brian's nuts. Rap "Rap" is a punishment in which the spinner has to rap. Mark spins this punishment, and Danny picks The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme song for Mark to rap. Arin spins this punishment on his second spin, and based on Ross's suggestion, he freestyles about Crash Bandicoot. Anthony spins this punishment on his turn. He raps "Nightmare On My Street" by Will Smith and Jazzy Jeff. Suzy Does Your Makeup "Suzy does your makeup" is a punishment in which Suzy does the spinner's makeup. Arin spins this on his first try and opts to donate $100 so he does not have to do this punishment. Alex spins this punishment. Since Suzy was taking a nap, this punishment is postponed until Suzy comes back. Vernon's Massage Corner "Vernon's massage corner" is a punishment in which Vernon massages the spinner. Jared spins this punishment on his second turn and Vernon gives him a sensual massage. Mental Math "Mental math" is a punishment in which the spinner has to multiply two random two-digit numbers together in sixty seconds. Danny picks forty-six and seventy-five, and gets the answer wrong and had to donate $100. TP Feast "TP feast" is a punishment in which the spinner has to eat some toilet paper from the Grump Office. Barry is forced to do this punishment when he spins "horse facts" and Brian moves the wheel to "TP Feast." Brian feeds Barry toilet paper one square at a time. Commander Meouch later spun this punishment as well, and Brian feeds him toilet paper. Matt "spins" this on his turn, although it was actually Brian deliberately turning the wheel to this punishment. Brian then feeds Matt toilet paper while he is taped to a cabinet. Smell Barry "Smell Barry" is a punishment added to the wheel about half-way through the stream, in which the spinner has to smell Barry. This punishment was suggested by Seán. Jimmy spins this punishment and chooses to smell Barry's elbow after Brian questions him on what he believes Barry will smell like. Brent Hug "Brent hug" is a punishment where the spinner has to receive a sixty-second long hug from Brent. Arin spun this punishment on his third turn. After Arin does some jumping jacks, he hugs Brent while Brent makes eye contact with Barry. Doctor Sung spins this punishment on his turn. However, since Brent had left, Vernon subs in for the hug. Pamela spins this punishment on his turn. Since Brent was still gone, Vernon once again stood in for him. Vernon hugged Pamela while making eye-contact with her boyfriend, Ian. Free Pass "Free pass" is a punishment where the spinner does not have to do anything. Holly spins this on her turn. Ian spins it as well, but decides to spin it again. Brent Hug x2 "Brent hug x2" is a punishment where the spinner has to hug Brent for one hundred and twenty seconds. Ian spins this on his second attempt. Brent hugs Ian for two minutes while making eye-contact with Pamela. Ketchup Fiesta "Ketchup Fiesta" is a punishment where the spinner must eat a concoction made by Brian of ketchup and other foods. Lord Phobos spins this on his first try but spins again as he cannot eat. Jersey Talk "Jersey talk" is a punishment where the group talks about Jersey. No one spins this punishment, although Brian, Sam, and others did talk about Jersey. Result Between the TwitchAlerts donations and t-shirt sales, the Game Grumps raised $68,221.71 for Healing Horses Therapy Center. They sold over seven hundred t-shirts during the stream. Gallery File:Horsey Stream Jared.jpg|Jared Rosen File:Horsey Stream Massage.jpg|Arin's foot before Vernon massages it File:Horsey Stream Alex.jpg|Alex's makeup File:Horsey Stream Pam Ian Holly.jpg|With guests Pamela Horton, Ian Hecox, and Holly Conrad File:Horsey Stream TWRP.jpg|TWRP File:Horsey Stream Hug.jpg|Vernon and Pamela hug File:Horsey Stream Jared and Sam.jpg|Jared Rosen and Sam Leichtamer File:Horsey Stream Jirard and Jimmy.jpg|The Completionist and Sunder Trivia * Ray Narvaez Jr. donated $1000 during the stream. * This stream does not feature donation alert easter eggs like the previous stream did. * The stream crashed multiple times due to the broadcasting software used, resulting in the stream being archived in four videos. * This stream is the first stream to feature guests over Skype. * Loot Crate donated to the stream and also subscribed to the Game Grumps Twitch channel at the end of the stream. Category:Streams Category:Give Grumps